Hideki Loves Chii
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Hideki realizes that he loves Chii more than anything, even though she's a computer. Song: Elva by Unwritten Law


Hideki Loves Chii (Elva by Unwritten Law)  
  
I can feel the world up on my back,   
  
I got sixteen people breathin down my neck,  
  
Hideki was walking with Chii, holding her hand, down the sidewalk. He quickly turned around. Chii was worried.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked. Hideki smiled.   
  
"No, it's okay. I thought I felt someone following us," he replied.  
  
And it's kinda hard to keep your head afloat  
  
When the rain won't stop   
  
It started to rain and Hideki looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and everyone went inside. Hideki and Chii stopped, by an alley, and he leaned forward.  
  
And your face is soaked  
  
But I'm alright, alright   
  
But I'm alright, alright   
  
Rain fell on Chii's face and his, but he kissed her.   
  
"It's all right, it's all right," Hideki thought. He pulled back and smiled. Chii also smiled and started to hum. They walked back to Hideki's apartment.   
  
"What do you think of me, Chii?" He asked. Chii was surprised, or as surprised as a Persocom can be.  
  
"I love you, so I think you're the greatest human ever," Chii said. Hideki smiled and laughed a little.   
  
So just hang on, cause I won't be long  
  
Just sing that song to me   
  
Goes  
  
I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Cause I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Hideki leaned forward and hugged Chii, she held onto him tightly. She breathed on his neck, and even though she wasn't real, he felt her breath. Hideki started to sweat and his face grew red. He pulled back and put a hand to his forehead.   
  
"Is Hideki all right?" Chii asked. He shook his head.  
  
And I can feel your breathe up on my neck   
  
One last caress  
  
I'm a nervous wreck   
  
And it's kinda hard to keep your head afloat  
  
The sweat fell on Chii's face. He wiped it off. He started to get dizzy and everything was a blur. Hideki fell onto Chii's shoulder.  
  
"Hideki! What's wrong? Hideki!" She cried. There was a knock on the door. It was Shinbo.   
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked.  
  
"Come in! Hideki is sick!" Chii said. Shinbo opened the door and saw Hideki. He quickly got a pot of hot water and a cloth. Chii lay him down and put the cloth on his forehead. Hideki opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"I'm all right Chii..." He could barely talk.  
  
When the rain won't stop   
  
And your face is soaked  
  
But I'm alright, alright  
  
I'm alright, alright  
  
"Don't talk! You need to rest," Chii said. Hideki raised his hand and she took it. He fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Shinbo left, and Chii woke up next to Hideki, who was still pink in the cheeks. She took the cloth and put it in the water and then on his forehead again.   
  
"This is all Chii's fault. I'm sorry, Hideki," she said. Hideki had been up the night before, just staring at Chii. He couldn't fall asleep. But he knew if he did, then he couldn't see her.   
  
So just hang on, cause I wont be long  
  
Just sing that song to me   
  
Goes  
  
I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Cause I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Hideki opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He held his head right away. Chii put a hand on his back.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet," she said. Hideki smiled at her.  
  
"I'm all right, because I'm with you. Can you hum that song that you hummed before?" He asked. Chii started to hum again. Then she started to sing. It was the most beautiful song that Hideki had ever heard. He never knew persocoms could sing like this. She was singing "I love you, I love you," over and over. Hideki lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
I'm alright, alright  
  
I'm alright, alright  
  
So just hang on, cause I wont be long  
  
Just sing that song to me  
  
The fever went down shortly after that. Hideki held Chii in his arms and Chii smiled. Tears fell down Hideki's face for some reason. He didn't know why he was crying, since he was happy. They were tears of joy. He never knew that loving a computer could be this great.   
  
Goes  
  
I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Cause I'm in love with you in love with me  
  
Cause I'm in love with you in love with me now  
  
Yeah I'm in love with you in love with me 


End file.
